


Can I sit here?

by feuenfeu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Breakup, F/F, Hosie, One Shot, jandon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuenfeu/pseuds/feuenfeu
Summary: One-shot.  An alternate ending to 2x08 because they were so OOC (+slightly changed - Landon left Josie because she caught him with his ex (Hope) at Josie's bday party but Hope could never hurt Josie and go back to Landon) :She played with the marquise shaped ring on her pointer finger, screwing it back and forth and back again.“I should have told you.” She danced between each of her bloodshot eyes whenever Josie let herself steal a glance at the girl on the edge of her bed. Seeing her friend so small and vulnerable made her chest cave in itself, as if she had swallowed a thousand cement blocks, lodging something heavy in her throat.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 134





	Can I sit here?

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending to 2x08 because they were so OOC

“Can I sit here?”

The door made a small noise as Lizzie left the bedroom. Hope stood a few feet away from the bed, unsure if closing the distance between the two would make their situation worse.

Josie nodded her head slightly, still avoiding eye contact with the auburn haired girl. Hope made her way to the edge of the bed and propped her right leg onto its side in a sort of half criss-crossed half standing manner; her left leg was still bearing her weight, as if ready to pick the other up and out at a moment’s notice.

She played with the marquise shaped ring on her pointer finger, screwing it back and forth and back again.

“I should have told you.” She danced between each of her bloodshot eyes whenever Josie let herself steal a glance at the girl on the edge of her bed. Seeing her friend so small and vulnerable made her chest cave in itself, as if she had swallowed a thousand cement blocks, lodging something heavy in her throat.

Josie herself felt suffocated under the comforter, and further embarrassed at its damp and darkened patches closest to her. She hung her head low.

“Jo?” she asked, the knot tightening its grip on her name. 

“Jo.” Landon had let her name hang dry just barely over an hour ago now. The door had creaked as the hardwood under his feet had held its breath.

She turned at the sound of her name. Her smile dropped upon seeing him. He stood in the middle of the room, balancing his weight between the ball and heel of his feet, rocking slightly with hands buried in his pockets.

“Happy belated birthday, I guess?” He gave a small half-smile, screwing his eyebrows up in resignation.

She stepped closer to him. “You know the inspiration behind ‘It’s My Party’?” she asked. “Lesley Gore didn’t want to invite her grandparents to her sixteenth birthday.”

She crossed her arms and stood her ground. “But I guess catching your boyfriend with another girl on her Sweet 16 sounded more catchy.”

Landon’s face flushed red. “Josie,  _ please _ , I need to talk to you. I need to explain why - ”

“You’re in love with Hope,” she stopped him.

His breath stuttered. He shook his head slowly, “But that doesn’t mean I regret,” he lingered, “a single second with you.”

Josie had dropped her head, her lips shaking as Landon had stepped closer. The warm and sticky pool of salt that had built up under the collar of her sweater now was dried.

“Jo?” she asked again in bated breath.

She looked up. She was resolved to maintain eye contact. “Why did Lizzie bring him back?”

Hope paused. “She wanted him to face us. I had no idea, Jo, that he would leave let alone come back. Please believe me -”

“Do you love him back?”

“H-he came to me after he left your room. He said he loved me.” Her voice was hoarse and hung low.

They both said nothing. Josie’s low and hitched breathing filled the room. The truth sat like an inflamed ball of sandpaper, leaving its jarring aftertaste and making swallowing difficult.

She imagined how he ran to her after leaving. How he took her up in his arms. Oh, those damn strong arms that used to carry the weight of the world off her shoulders. Now those arms fended off the worries of another girl.

_ Stupid, stupid. Stupid fucking me. _

Never being chosen first. Because she was never the one.

_ Never enough to give someone a reason to stay. _

She craned her neck up taking in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. The shiny coat of salt on her cheeks glistened as the light from the table lamp caught her face.

“Say something, please?” She took Josie’s hand in hers, eyes pleading for a response.

“He made his choice,” she resigned. “You should go to him.” She looked into her eyes. Ocean blue and shimmering with regret.

She shook her head slowly. “No,” she answered, barely audible. “He made his choice. But I didn’t choose him.”

The knot loosened. “B- Why?”

Of  _ course _ he chose her, he was handsome and sweet if a little nerdy. And she was beautiful and selfless and perfect. More perfect than he and Josie.  _ But she didn’t choose him? _

“Because I never want to lose what we have, and hurt you over a boy who can’t tell lust from love.”   
  


Josie was tongue-tied. Her words tripped out of her before she fully registered what she was asking, “You mean you want to stay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading :) This will remain a one shot!


End file.
